The Mysterious Mr. Maxwell
by Indego
Summary: This fic is based on Agatha Christie's 'The Mysterious Mr. Quin' *shounen ai* *AU*
1. 12am

****

LiCat: I've read a book that was.......

****

Kimo: *GASP* you've read a 'BOOK' ??!!!!

****

LiCat: Hey....I read a lot...everyday....

****

Kimo: I know....I was just surprised that you read something that doesn't contain GW......

****

LiCat: er...actually I've decided to rewrite it into a GW fic.....

****

Kimo: dear God *sigh* 

****

Disclaimer: The GW characters belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and some other lucky B******s.....This fic is based on Agatha Christie's 'The Mysterious Mr. Quin' so I'd say that the plot belongs to her.(even thou I've screwed it up a bit)...oh she owns a couple of the characters too....there is a lot of hers but a so few of the GW characters.....*sniff* so I don't own anything....just my muse.....and he is all you get if you sue.....and believe me you don't want him.......

****

Kimo: Hey I heard that..........

****

Pairings: Ah well actually non...yet...but you could say that this Act got small hints of 2+1+2....and Noin+Zech *G* later acts will have other...exiting pairings..... 

****

Warnings: Uhm....OOC......shounen ai in later acts..... AU

****

Note before we start: The only GW chars in this first act is Heero, Duo, Zech & Noin.....I tried to fit in some others too but Kimo wouldn't let me......they will hopefully turn up in a later act........*G* there will be a drama with Trowa, Quatre and Dorothy *snicker* in Act.... *looks through her papers* in act 8...........

****

THE MYSTERIOUS MR. MAXWELL (*snicker* sorry this just sounds fun *giggle*)

****

ACT 1 ~Enter stage left.

Part 1

It was new years eve. Some of the guests invited to Royston over the weekend was ensembled in the big hall. All the young guests had already gone to bed except Mr. Heero Yuy. He was a 20 years old tall and muscular, guy with a mop of messy dark brown hair. Growing up in a rich but dysfunctional family, with parents always discussing who's turn it was to take care of their offspring and then dumping him with the butler, left him with much money, a high status and a bad set of social skills. 

All his short life he had, so to speak, been sitting on the bench in the first row watching different kinds of dramas about human nature flash before him. His part had always been the spectator. It wasn't until now that he had become more, should we say critically inclined to the dramas that was presented to him. He suddenly felt that he wanted more from life, he wanted to be a part of it.

Ever since he had arrived at Royston, the same afternoon, a strange feeling had urged him to be prepared, something interesting was about to happen. He had a nose for these things. So be sure that his prediction was correct, heck he is correct about most things.

The company in the hall wasn't big. It consisted of Tom Evesham their cheerful host and his spiritual, politically involved wife Lady Laura. Next was Sir Richard Conway, officer, globetrotter and hunter and then last was Mr. and Mrs. Marquise.

It was the Marquise's that interested Mr. Yuy. Zech Marquise was close to 30, white blonde and blue eyed, interested in sports, a good athlete, no imagination, a typical Englishman[1], nothing unusual about him, except maybe his long hair. But his wife, that was a different matter. She was Japanese, Mr. Yuy knew that. Marquise had been to Japan two years ago, meet her there, married her and then brought her to England. Anyway she didn't look at all like a Japanese lady Mr. Yuy thought.

He was studying her in on the sly, one question about her was bugging him. Why did Mrs. Marquise color her hair? No other man would probably notice, but Mr. Yuy did. He knew about things like that, our Mr. Yuy is a very observant person. It made him puzzled, many ladies would dye their hair blonde, but this was the first time he had meet one that colored her hair black.[2]

Something about her made him convinced that she was either very happy or very unhappy- but he didn't know what for certain and that teased his ego to no end. Then there was that strange influence she had on her husband.

He adores her, Mr. Yuy thought, but sometimes he is....well afraid of her! And that was really interesting, really interesting indeed. He was awoken from his meditations about the Marquise couple when a big clock started to strike.

"it's 12 o'clock" Evensham said. "New years day, Happy new year everyone. Actually that clock goes five minutes early. I don't understand why the youngsters didn't was to wait in the new year."

"I don't think for a minute that they have gone to bed." His wife said. "right now they are probably putting hairbrushes or anything like that in our beds, they think pranks like that are so fun. Not that I can understand why. We would not have been allowed to do such things when I was young. When I was young we stood in a ring holding hands and sang Auld Lang syne. 'Should auld acuantance be forgot'- I've always thought that those words are touching." She finally stopped. Evesham shrugged, feeling a little uneasy.

"oh stop it now, Laura" he muttered "_Not here_" He walked with long steps over the broad hall where they sat and lit another light.

"so foolish of me" Lady Laura said. "of course it reminds him of poor Mr. Capel. Dear isn't it to hot for you by the fireplace" Mrs. Marquise almost jumped out of her chair.

"Thanks I shall move it backwards a bit" from her new place in the shadows she said "Mr.....Capel?"

"yes, the former owner of this house. He shot himself, you see. Well dear Tom I'm not going to talk about it if you don't like it. It was a severe shock for Tom, he was here when it happened. And you too Sir Richard?"

"Yes, Lady Laura" An old clock in a corner started to rattle and groan, then it struck 12.

"Happy New year" Evensham said automatically. Lady Laura picked up her knitting with a determined movement. 

"well, now we've seen the new year in" she stated with an eye on Mrs. Marquise. "or what do you say?"

Mrs. Marquise stood quickly.

"by all means, let's go to bed." She said with an indifferent voice.

she is very pale Mr. Yuy thought as he stood, lit her candle and handed it to her. She took it with some words of thanks and then went slowly up the stairs. Then he handed the hostess her candle and said goodnight to her.

"I really hope this becomes a really good new year." Lady Laura remarked. " but to me it accurs that the political situations developments is worryingly uncertain"

"I agree" Mr. Yuy said in his usual monotone voice.

"I really hope" Lady Laura said without changing her tone of voice "that it will be a dark haired man that first steps over the threshold on new years day. You know about that Mr. Yuy? You don't? that surprises me. To bring luck to the household there must be a dark haired man that first crosses the threshold. Dear me I really hope that the youngsters haven't put something horrible in my bed." Lady Laura shook her heard filled with bad premonitions and strode up the stairs. When the Ladies had disappeared the chairs where pulled closer to the flaming fireplace.

"say stop" Evesham said generously and held up the whisky carafe. When everyone had got their glass filled up after their liking the topic of conversation returned to the one that had been off limits earlier. 

"Did you know Derek Capel, Yuy?" Conway asked.

"a bit"

"and you Marquise?"

"No I never meet him." He said that so violent and fending that the others looked up at him with surprise.

"I don't like it when Laura mentions it." Evesham said slowly. "its not fun being reminded that you live in a house where one of your friends shot himself. Poor Derek- we will never know why he did it."

"He is not the first and not the last one who shot himself without being able to tell why" Zech Marquise said in a harsh voice. He stood up and poured himself another glass of whiskey.

Something is definently not right with him Mr. Yuy said to himself. Something is really really wrong. I wish I know what it was.

"Heavens" Conway said. "did ya heard that. What a stormy night."

"a good night for ghosts" Mr. Marquise said with a laugh. " all the hells demons are up to play tonight"

"according to Lady Laura even the darkest one will bring us luck." Conway laughed.

The wind increased one more time to a terrifying shriek and when it died down three knocks was heard on the big thick outer door. Everyone jumped.

"Who in Gods name is out this time of night." Evesham exclaimed. Then they stared at each other.

"I'll open the door, the servants have already gone to bed." Evesham said and walked with resolute steps over to the door. He fumbled a bit with the heavy locks and then pulled it open. An ice cold puff of air came sweeping into the hall. 

Framed by the doorway was a figure tall and slender. To Mr. Yuy's eyes it seemed like he, through some strange effect from the painted window over the door, was dressed in all the colors of the rainbow. When he took a step forward Mr. Yuy saw that it was a skinny man with black clothes and chestnut colored hair tied up in a long braid. 

TBC--------

[1]= I know he probably(I don't have a clue but I think peacecraft sounds English) isn't English.....but Mr. Portal in the book was....and.....to heck with it, it's MY fic....he could be a 100 year old Swedish meatball if I wanted him to........

[2]= I know her hair is black.....the meatball theory applies here too.....

****

LiCat: there...the first part of Act 1.....

****

Kimo: why just not write up the whole act and then give it to them?.....

****

LiCat: well.....I wanted to make a little cliffhanger.........

****

Kimo: oh? Where is the cliffhanger.....

****

LiCat: shut up.....you want a co-worker huh?

****

Kimo: yeah!!!!

****

LiCat: well I've hired two....meet Indigo & Aurora.......

****

Indigo: Yo!

****

Aurora: Hello

****

LiCat: now let's see Aurora will get the Romantic stuff....and Indigo you'll get action and stuff like that.....

****

Kimo: uhm....that leaves me with what???

****

LiCat:.....erm hmmmm you're their boss.......... 


	2. entrance

****

LiCat: ^_^ here you go....part 2.......

****

Kimo: you could have sent it out last week....you had it written down then....you where just to lazy to check the spelling and grammar.....

****

LiCat: *pouts* I know I'm lazy...................

Title: THE MYSTERIOUS MR. MAXWELL

Author: LiCat and crew....

Pairing: well hopefully it will eventually result in 1x2/2x1.......  


ACT 1 ~Enter stage left.

__

Framed by the doorway was a figure tall and slender. To Mr. Yuy's eyes it seemed like he, through some strange effect from the painted window over the door, was dressed in all the colors of the rainbow. When he took a step forward Mr. Yuy saw that it was a skinny man with black clothes and chestnut colored hair tied up in a long braid.

Part 2

"I'm really sorry to be a bother" the stranger said with a silky calm voice. "but my car broke down, it's nothing serious, my chauffeur is repairing it, it will take half an hour or so, but its awfully cold outside........." he paused and Evesham picked up the thread. 

"yes it is. Why don't you come and have a drink. Could we help you with the car in any way?"

"No thanks, it's not necessary. My chauffeur knows his stuff. The name is Duo, Duo Maxwell"

"Have a seat Mr. Maxwell" Evesham said. "Sir Richard Conway, Mr. Yuy, Mr. Marquise and I'm Evesham."

Mr. Maxwell said hello to everyone and flopped into the armchair Evesham had pulled out to him. When he sat there, the light from the fireplace made Maxwell's violet eyes sparkle and it threw a shadow over his face making it look like he was wearing a mask. Eveshem put a few log's onto the fire and said. 

"a drink?"

"yes please" Eveshem got the drink for him and when he gave it to him asked. 

"Do you know these parts, Mr. Maxwell?" 

"I went through here a couple of years ago."

"oh?"

"yes, this house was owned by a man named Capel back then." 

"yes, did you know him?"

"Yes, I did."

Mr. Eveshem's manner went through a insignificance change, nearly impossible to notice to those who haven't studied the English national characteristic. The little measure of discreet reservation you could notice before was put aside. Mr. Maxwell had known Derek Capel. He was a friend of a friend and was thus fully sanctioned. 

"it was a really bewildering story" Evesham said in confidence. "we was just discussing it. I inherited the house, but it doesn't feel right to live here. You see I was here the night he shot himself -Conway was here too- and believe me, I've have always expected to se his ghost."

"A really inexplicable drama" Mr. Maxwell said slowly and then made a short pause like an actor who have just said an important line.

"inexplicable is really the right word" Conway said. "it's a night black riddle- and will always be,"

"I wonder" Mr. Maxwell said in neutral tone of voice. "sorry, Sir Richard what where you going to say?"

" bewildering - is just what it was. Here you got a man in his prime, happy and without a single care in the world. Some old friends visiting. A sunny mode during the dinner, full of plans for the future, from the dinner table he goes straight up to his room, picks up his gun from the drawer and shoots himself. Why? Nobody knew then and no-one will ever know."

"aren't you jumping to conclusions now, Sir Richards" Mr. Maxwell said with a sly grin. Conway stared at him with confusion written all over his face.

"what do you mean, I don't understand?"

"a problem isn't insoluble just cause nobody has solved it."

"oh? Think, if nothing comes forward then, I don't think it's likely that something will appear now 3 years after it happened?" Mr. Maxwell shook his head with a little smile.

"I don't agree with you. History's testimony speaks against you. A historian can't write his contemporary history as truthfully as a historian from the next generation it's simply that you get it from the right perspective, that you see things from the right proportions. Marquise leaned forward, he looked really tormented.

"You're right, Mr. Maxwell" he exclaimed. "you're absolutely right. Time does not dismiss issues- it only presents them in a different form."

Evesham smiled indulgent. "So Mr. Maxwell you're telling us that if we tonight should form a- should we call it investigation court and go through the circumstances concerning Derek Capels death, it would be equally likely for us to get to the truth as it had been when it happened?"

"the probability is bigger, Mr.Evesham. The subjective opinion, have to most parts been forgotten and you'll remember facts as facts and not try to cover it with your own interpretation." Evesham looked doubtful.

"of course we got to have a starting point" Mr. Maxwell said with a twinkle in his eye. "you usually start with a theory one of you surly got one. What do you say Sir Richard?" Conway frowned.

"well.." he said "we believed that it was woman in the game somehow. It usually is a woman or money right? And it was certainly not money. So what else could it have been?" 

Mr. Yuy jumped. He had been leaning forward to contribute with a comment even if it was just a 'Hn', for some reason he wanted Maxwells attention, when he spotted a womans shapehunched down against the balustrade in the gallery above them she was invisible from all ways except from where he sat. It was clearly that she was listening to everything with attention, she was so still that he almost didn't believe his own eyes. But he could without difficulty recognize the dress, it was Mrs. Marquise. 

Suddenly it seemed like all the event's of the evening was fit into a pattern -Mr. Maxwells arrival wasn't a coincident but an actors entrance when it was time for his line. A drama was playing in the big hall of Royston tonight.

And again as suddenly as before he got a new revelation this was the work of Mr. Maxwell. It was he who put the drama together -gave the actors their lines. He was in the middle of the mystery and pulled the strings, made the marionettes dance. He knew everything, he even knew of the woman sitting hunched against the balustrade above the stairs. 

Mr. Yuy sat there in the comfortable armchair for now satisfied in his part as the audience. Calm and naturally Mr. Maxwell pulled the strings and let his puppets dance.

"a woman yes." Maxwell mumbled thoughtfully. "did you talk about a woman during dinner?" 

TBC--------------------

LiCat: there part 2......

Kimo: ***sigh*** yeah....so what do ya think??? I don't like it.....

LiCat: you don't like anything we write......


End file.
